gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ingot
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = CARS_STATION_WAGON |modelname = ingot |handlingname = INGOT |textlabelname = INGOT |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (all games) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = GTA IV ---- GTA V |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 30% White Plate 2 - 70% |engineacceleration = saloon_5_eur_flat_6 (GTA V) |exhaustacceleration = saloon_5_eur_flat_6 (GTA V) |idle = saloon_5_eur_flat_6 (GTA V) |deceleration = saloon_5_eur_flat_6 (GTA V) }} The Vulcar Ingot is a station wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Ingot appears to be based on the and for its front and overall body shape, while the tail lights and boot-lid appears to be based on the . The Ingot can spawn with or without roof rack bars, as well as the VD90R tuning parts. The majority of the car's body is painted with the primary color, while the lower sides and front/rear bumpers are painted with the secondary color. Despite this, only one of the the Ingot's spawning colors has different colors for each of these areas. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Ingot is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition of the Ingot retains the same styling from the GTA IV rendition, albeit much simpler in details. In other platforms, the Ingot has more detailing than the Nintendo DS version of the game, although it lacks the roof bars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ingot returns in Grand Theft Auto V mostly unchanged from its appearance in GTA IV. The vehicle now lacks its extra "tuning" options and only appears in its stock condition. Like GTA IV, it may spawn with or without the roof bars. With the exception of improved light and rear windscreen textures, the model itself remains unchanged. In the enhanced version of the game, the car gains a higher quality Feroci-based interior. It may spawn with or without a phone-holder and phone as well as a small air-con fan, and an freshener. The car's dual paint colors is carried over unchanged from GTA IV. With new spawning colors, almost all of the Ingot's spawning colors have "black" as the secondary color. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Ingot is an all-round well performing car, but it is not at all performance-oriented, befitting of its family car nature. The vehicle has nimble steering and relatively supportive suspension, allowing good cornering (albeit not at high speeds) and good acceleration (for its mass and style). Its light weight also makes it easier to gain traction, and gives the car more potential in acceleration, cornering and braking. The vehicle has acceptable durability considering its body style. The vehicle takes a reasonable amount of damage before the engine begins to smoke, and performance is only slightly affected by deformation and locked wheels. It should be used as a last resort for getaways if no other vehicles are available, as most trucks and vans are more durable, and almost all other vehicles will be faster. The vehicle features a double overhead camshaft inline-four engine model, which is laid transversely, powering the rear wheels and coupled to a four-speed gearbox. GTA IV Overview Inline 4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ingot has a low-powered straight 4 engine, laid transversely, coupled to a five-speed gearbox in an FF drivetrain layout. The Ingot is not very fast; its high-gear ratios mean that, after finding fifth gear, the car bogs down and hesitates to shift back into fourth, making highway driving painfully slow at times. Driving up a slope or hill of any kind is agonizingly slow, as it lacks sufficient power, traction or torque to maintain the same pace as other vehicles. The Ingot does, however, have decent handling. Its suspension is not too hard or too soft, making it perfect for city driving. 'Scandinavian-flicks' may be preformed in a wet downhill scenario, due to the Ingot's fair weight distribution and absence of power necessary to recover. It shares similar qualities with its real-life counterpart; it is very rigid, and has average crash deformation. Oddly, the Ingot lacks a connecting diff to its gearbox and engine bottom as seen from the rear, as the engine block is laid longitudinally which does not correspond to the engine model seen from the top, which is laid transversely. This is likely a developer oversight. GTA V Overview Inline 4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = Ingot-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Ingot-GTACW-2.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. VulcarIngot-Front-GTAV.png|Front view in GTA V. Ingot-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Ingot on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Ingot-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Ingot on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' A special "VD90R" variant of the car can occasionally be found in GTA IV; it is an Ingot with removed badging and new grill, a discrete spoiler and body kit, and candy red paint. This variant is driven by the Russian Mafia. The tuning options appear to be based on the Nissan Stagea 260RS Autech version, while the naming itself may be derived from the Volvo 850 R. Ingot-GTA4-VD90R-front.jpg|The "VD90R" variant driven by members of the Russian Mafia in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Ingot can be seen in West Broker, where the Russian presence is strong. They can also rarely be found in Bohan. The VD90R variant is usually found in the Hove Beach area, where it is driven by Russian Mafia members. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Hakumai. *Sometimes when the player starts the game and loads a savegame (especially in the Hove Beach safehouse), they can find an Ingot with a missing front bumper parked outside. *Spawns often near the beginning of the storyline. After a few missions, however, it becomes one of the most difficult cars to find in the game. *An Ingot is driven by Alonso Goralski in the Most Wanted side mission. The player can get the car by killing him and his associate. *Sometimes found driving around in Dukes. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Very common in the countryside, specifically around Harmony, Grapeseed and Paleto Bay. It can also be found in the southern, more run-down parts of Los Santos, such as Davis and Strawberry. ;Scenarios The Ingot is part of the vehiclemodelset, "CARS_STATION_WAGON". This set of cars is exclusive to the Ingot , Stratum and Regina. It isn't very common, but does appear in specific locations which guarantees a 1/3 chance of the Ingot spawning. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After Niko Bellic collects all thirty cars for Stevie, Stevie agrees to purchase cars from Niko with the Ingot fetching $1,000. Trivia General *The Ingot plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio. **EFLC: RamJam FM. **GTA V'' (original version): Blue Ark **''GTA V'' (enhanced version): West Coast Talk Radio. *Ingot means "block of metal, (typically oblong in shape)", which could be a reference to the car's lack of value and its very square and linear design. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Southern San Andreas Super Autos website describes the Ingot as "Reputed to be the safest car ever made" and "The closest thing you'll ever get to a tank for under $10k.", references towards the reliable and, to an extent, durable nature Volvo's vehicles are renowned to in the real world. *The Rockstar Games Social Club lists the car as manufactured by "Vulcan" by mistake, rather than "Vulcar". Bugs/Glitches *In GTA IV, the exhaust pipe is positioned behind the rear bumper, however exhaust fumes still come out as if the bumper was not there. This was fixed in GTA V. **The exhaust pipe is still positioned behind the bumper in GTA V, however the exhaust node, creating the exhaust fumes themselves, has been relocated. Its positioning much further behind and lower than the exhaust tip itself creates another oversight. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The headlight's coronas are not positioned relative to the headlights themselves; they appear to be positioned in-between the side light and head light compartments. **The headlight texture itself is also slightly more transparent in the enhanced version of the game compared to the original version of the game, causing the inside of the headlights to become more visible. This is not the case with other vehicles with a similar light setup, where the texture is almost completely opaque. References }} Navigation }}de:Ingot es:Ingot pl:Ingot sv:Ingot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar Category:Gang vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Station Wagons